


Green

by VoidofLight



Series: High Places Verse [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, That's it, You're Welcome, just gay and fluff, that's all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidofLight/pseuds/VoidofLight
Summary: My beta reader messaged me:"In the high places verse Desmond wears contacts, so how would Remus react to his true eye color?"And here is the answer!





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> I consider this to be one of the fluffiest things I've ever written just sayin. Enjoy!

It was on his way back home from his  _ very first  _ audition for Disney ever! Back before “The Two Kingdoms” was even pitched! At the time, he was sitting in the back of his Mother’s car, playing with his foot as Ro looked on in disgust, when his Mom suddenly slowed down. Confused, he looked out the window to see another boy, roughly his age, curled up in a ball in front of one of the neighbor’s doors. Mom looked into the back to see both twins, staring out the window with interest. Motherly instinct - or something - told her that she  _ probably  _ wouldn’t want her children to see what was about to go down.

They made it home fine, living in the house just across the street from where the crying boy was sitting. As soon as they got home, Mom ushered them into the house and ran out just as quickly. But where was she going? As a four year old child, it was his job to know where his Mother was at all times! Going up to the front window, he looked out to find his Mom!

Ah, there she was! Making her way across the street! To the house with the crying boy! Now, he was a big boy! Could unlock the door and everything! So  _ obviously _ he was going to follow her! Scurrying across the street, he hid in some nearby trash cans, as to not be found. Luckily, Mom was too caught up trying to calm down the crying boy to hear him.

After a couple minutes, he saw Mom take out her phone and call someone! 911? Aren’t those the… police doctor fire people? Hehe fire…...

Oh! Sirens! Trouble? No, police people! Picking up the crying boy? Hmm… 

Gasp! The crying child’s looking up! Wow… green. Green? No, those eyes couldn’t possibly be green! Ro always says green is a yucky color, and those eyes were  _ wayy  _ too pretty to be ugly! But… the color charts the teacher showed said green! Maybe green isn’t so bad then, if those eyes are green then green must be best color!

Oh yeah, he’s probably  _ very  _ gay too.

Not new news, but still!

\---

“Did u evrer see hwim agwain?” Grim asked, curious as ever.

“Oh, sure I did!”

\---

Snakey was  _ reeaallllyyyy  _ cutting it close on time to class today! Like, it’s only 5 minutes till the start of class! What is he up to…

_ Bang! _

And there he was! In… snake print glasses? Wait…

“Sorry I’m late! My alarm didn’t go off and then I couldn’t find my contacts so I had to settle for my glasses instead and I was about to go but Ma pulled me back in to eat breakfast so I tried scarfing it down but that didn’t work and it ended up  _ allll  _ over the floor like a mess so then I had to-”

“That’s enough, Mr. Snake. You’re not late, minutes from it, though. Take a seat.”

Snakey puffed, sitting next to his boyfriend (as always), and class started. But Remus couldn’t focus! I mean, how could he when those  _ glorious  _ green eyes  _ somehow  _ remained untarnished after all these years?!

\---

“So…. yous gay for Da?”

“Of course! No one else can beat that green!”

“But… if Da was da green dat mean Da wa cry! We mus punsh who made Da cri!”

“Oh, we  _ certainly  _ have! You see, Grim; your grandmother is an  _ absolutely Lovely Lady  _ who never just  _ lets anything go!  _ So when the police came to save your Dad, they also captured those meanies who made him cry! And I may have… pulled some strings with Deborah these past few years to make sure that they’ll  _ always regret making your Dad cry! _ ”

Grim nodded, approving of the actions of their famILY.

“One wast question!”

“Shoot.”

“Dos Da kno hes was yous gay awakening?”

“Hmm… now that you mention it, I’m not so sure! Welp, I’m sure he’ll find out eventually!”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you haven't figured it out yet, Remus and Roman are both _ serious _ mommy's boys in this au. Also, Mother Royal an absolute angel of a woman here, making sure you know cus _ education _.


End file.
